


Apodyopsis

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [261]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Leo stopped listening to whatever it was Blaine was saying at least twenty minutes ago.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [261]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Apodyopsis

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a spin-off sequel for Broken Heart Syndrome. This means that, despite not being properly set after BHS (but that's only because BHS is probably never going to have a proper ending and we'll keep talking about these people forever), it depicts things happening way late in the 'verse, and that may be on varying degrees of spoiler.  
> Leo is so smol in this.
> 
> Written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M2, prompt: "Apodyopsis (Greek): the act of mentally undressing someone".

Leo stopped listening to whatever it was Blaine was saying at least twenty minutes ago. He doesn’t even know what he’s talking about as – transfixed as he is – he keeps staring at him running on that treadmill.

He has never watched him exercise – but, after all, it’s true that he has never spent in this house more than a weekend. This is the first time he stays for a week, and in the days he’s already spent here he has seen many things he had no idea ever happened, like for example Blaine cleaning the house, Blaine ordering Chinese takeout food, Blaine cleaning the kitten’s litter and, now, Blaine exercising.

Blaine is one of those people who end up being mesmerizing whatever activity they’re doing. He’s unspeakable sexy even when he takes Little Miss Sunshine on his lap and caresses her distractedly while he watches people arguing over what real pizza looks like on the TV. It’s something Leo has noticed only about him, up to now, there is no other person in the world that he met whose mere presence has the same enrapturing quality. You could watch him peel potatoes for a day and still walk home with the hugest hard-on you’ve ever experienced.

So, of course, watching him run is an Experience, with a capital E.

He’s got his hair held back by a thin black headband but they’re still bouncing on and off his neck. His body has a perfect form as he runs, every movement precise, neat, measured. Even the little sweatdrops running down his skin seem to follow a specific, artistic trajectory designed by God himself – or, at the very least, by an angel.

Leo just sits there on the edge of the bed, swallowing every two minutes, imagining himself walking up to him and pulling his tank top up, baring his chest. He can see his muscles, the firm wall of his abs, his rounded pecs. He imagines himself following on the tip of his fingers the tense muscles of his shoulders and arms.

He pictures himself fall on his knees in front of him and he swallows as he sees this daring, adventurous, imaginary self push Blaine’s sweatpants down, baring his cock. In his mind, it’s already hard and almost bounces against his face when he gets close to--

“Leo?” Blaine frowns, turning to look at him and raising his voice a little, “Are you listening to me?”

“No,” he admits candidly, “Sorry, you made me horny.”

“I didn’t do a thing,” Blaine sighs, rolling his eyes, “You’re just fifteen. It’s a curse.”

“Okay. Care to free me from it?”

Blaine looks at him once again, raising his eyebrows. “I’m exercising,” he says.

It’s a weak protest and Leo recognizes it as such. “I can help you burn some calories in a much more effective way,” he says, sliding up on the bed and nonchalantly parting his legs.

Blaine concedes himself one single second of silence. Then turns the treadmill off.


End file.
